


【盾铁】斯塔克害怕的事情 | 依旧一发完

by Jackiestate



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: 托尼•斯塔克其实并不了解史蒂夫•罗杰斯。比如，史蒂夫永远都不会恨他。





	【盾铁】斯塔克害怕的事情 | 依旧一发完

斯塔克是在一片酒瓶子中醒来的，那一瞬间涌入鼻腔、混着肉桂麦芽的酒精味儿让他的胃里开始搅腾。

他靠在床沿，脑袋像是被朗姆酒泡了整整一晚一样，酸胀又钝痛。

他想抬手去揉揉额角，结果发现不知道是什么东西的数据线缠在了手臂和身上，一大团。

斯塔克用力眨了眨眼睛，让自己的视线变得清晰一些，摇晃着手去扯开那些线，就像在撕扯着他身体里正在叫嚣着不肯安静的那些神经一样。

他做了个噩梦。

倾盆大雨冲刷着整个纽约，洗刷掉了那些骚乱和暴恐的影子和残渣。

华盛顿特区街道两旁的人群长队。

无人坐骑的白马在人们的注视下慢慢走到旅程的终点。

斯塔克支撑着站起来，往浴室走去。

弥漫在房间里的酒味让他反胃，他迫切地想找个地方让自己的大脑清醒过来。

浴室是个不错的选择。

他这样想着，推开浴室门踉跄着扑倒在大理石的洗手台上。

抬头望向那面倒映着自己的镜子，斯塔克惊觉自己的脸上为什么多了这么多的裂痕？

伸出手碰到镜子，才回过神来发现，那不是他脸上的裂痕，是镜子上的。

他得让贾维斯把“重新置购浴室镜子”加入待办事项。

没错，他得把这面破碎的镜子换掉，修补好这里。

尽管他一个月下来根本不会有超过两天是回到自己的卧室洗澡睡觉的。

但是还有很多值得他花费时间财力去“修补”的东西，不是吗？

哈皮会没事的，有全纽约最好的医生和斯塔克工业的设备照顾他，很快就能脱离危险；

佩珀也会消气的，哪怕她依然生气也没关系，他会尽他所能让她和哈皮幸福；

然后他会去找里德，帮他重新修补他和苏的婚姻；噢，在那之前他得想办法把修改法案从那群顽固讨人厌的老头子那里通过才行。

对，就是这样。

别让自己的脑袋闲下来。

别去想那个人。

别去想罗杰斯。

只要想着那些装甲的数据和昨天开到账户的那些账单数字就好。

不要考虑着休息，他不能。

罗杰斯错了，噢不，他只是方式错了。

但他会看出来的，他会发觉的，会明白的，他总是如此。

美国队长会回来的。

他会带领着新复仇者们重新赢得民众的信任，他会的。

胃里的翻腾带来的不适感越来越难以忍受，斯塔克觉得他现在该去马桶那里。

——不……不，我不知道。

一股恶心顺着食道直袭喉咙，斯塔克慌张地猛跪在马桶边上开始呕吐。

这次不用贾维斯或者佩帕提醒他，他知道自己昨天到底喝了多少酒了。

一波接着一波的呕吐让他快要窒息，灼烧感让他的喉咙疼痛不已，可是现下有着远比这个疼痛百倍的事实让斯塔克被酒精泡得浑噩的大脑开始清醒。

他终于醒过来了。

斯塔克并不能修补这世上的万物。

比如，他不能“修补”斯坦福德的惨剧；

他不能令时光倒流救下歌莉娅；

他不能“修补”珍妮特，和史蒂夫腹部的那个致命的弹孔。

斯塔克抱着马桶猛烈地咳嗽，食道和喉道里的残渣让他几乎咳出眼泪。

这世上，还有什么事会比“你醒来以为刚才的噩梦只是一场梦”更值得庆幸，又有什么事比“然后你清醒过来发现那个噩梦就是现实”更令人绝望？

对……对，是的，那不是梦。

他抹了把脸，靠在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上无声地大笑。

素车白马，它身后拉着的是一具覆着星条旗的檀木棺椁；

而所谓“旅程的终点”——是阿灵顿国家公墓。

美国队长不会再回来了。

 

“我以为你会忘记今天是要去探望的日子。”佩珀站在客厅中央看着斯塔克整理好西装的袖口，拿起挂在衣架上的领带，一丝不苟地在衣领处系好。

“我怎么会忘，我甚至还记得这个周五要去天盾组织人事调动会议。“

佩珀伸着脖子去看卧室掩着的房门后漏出来的几个酒瓶子，她回过头看着斯塔克，眼尖地瞥到了他蓝眼睛下的那些淡红血丝。

她沉默着思忖，半晌后终于忍不住还是开口说话。

“听我说，托尼。”

佩珀走到斯塔克的面前，她伸手去稍微调整一下那根领带————它被系得太紧了。

“你知道现下有许多人，民众、天盾、复仇者等等，即使是原来赞成法案一方的许多人，都在责怪你。”

“是的，我知道，佩珀，我知————”

“但这不是我想说的，托尼。”佩珀松开领带，抬眼注视着斯塔克，注视着那双蓝眼睛之间皱得快赶上美国队长的深深的沟壑，和他眼底没来得及藏好的那一丝特别难以捕捉到的不安。

“那不是你的错，我是说————那件事，不是你的错。”

“Yeah，I know…but——”

“没有人能预见会发生骚乱和埋伏，”佩珀强制转过斯塔克的头，让他飘忽的眼神能看着自己，“没有人能事先就知道那里会有狙击手，即使是你也不能。”

“别说了，辣椒。”斯塔克垂下双眼，视线并没有对焦，在空气中不知道的哪个角落打着转，他皱着眉，嘴巴紧绷成一条线，眉梢额角都染上哀痛的味道，几乎是恳求，“就，别再说了好吗，Pep？

“我那天去天盾查看史蒂夫，被莎伦甩了一耳光————上帝，那真的挺疼————她告诉我，我不配。”

————你很难过，斯塔克？你不配，你知道吗，你不配！

“我和克林特商量过继任美国队长的事，他同意了，也再次提醒了我那个事实，我不能忽视掩盖的事实。”

————你知道是你害死了队长对吧？

“我阻止罗根撬开史蒂夫棺椁的那个晚上，他说这件事他会查到底。”

————如果我发现队长的死和你有任何关系，我一定会杀了你。

“我们会查出那个狙击手的，我们会的。”佩珀张开双臂抱住斯塔克，轻柔地抚平他的呼吸，但她能感觉到斯塔克身上那些抚不平的伤口。

“我们会抓住杀死美国队长的罪魁祸首，然后以法律和人民的意志给予最公正的惩罚。”

斯塔克听着佩珀的声音，沉默半晌后他苦笑着松开这个拥抱。

他摇头看着佩珀，眼神是那样的悲怆和伤恸，他不知道要怎么去做到这件事。

噢，他当然会查出那个该死的狙击手到底是谁，他会的，他绝对会的。

可是有的事情————罪魁祸首？他想他永远也抓不到。

“即使我们抓到了那个开枪的人，那个混蛋，可是我的好辣椒，仍然有一个凶手他在逍遥法外。”

“我们也会将他绳之以法————”

“就是我。”斯塔克弯起嘴角，可是这个唇线的弧度令他看上去更加心碎，“最后一个‘杀死’史蒂夫的人，就是我。”

他的声音中带着痛苦、悔恨、自责和悲怆，就像一串气泡哽咽着消失在海水中那样的哀戚。

斯塔克想起来，在那次最后的见面中，他对着监牢里的史蒂夫扔去了“自大”这个单词。

真可笑，托尼•斯塔克，你自己又能好到哪里去。

他们都，太自大了。

他们自诩浪漫的英雄主义，可是却天真地想忽略自己生来就是为了理想和信念抛头颅洒热血的战士的事实。

以为自己对抗的都是邪恶的恶魔。

自以为是地以为自己是好人，自己的敌人就是坏人之类的。

可是在这场战斗里呢？

当兵戎相见的是昔日挚友和爱人，谁能被分成好人，而谁又活该被划进坏人？

这场战斗里没有所谓的善，和所谓的恶。

有的，只是相悖的意志。

 

护士说卡特女士今天精神不错，上午在院子里和别人聊天，回到房间后歇了个短短的午觉，让护士半个小时后就叫醒她。

她说今天有位“小朋友”要来看望她。

佩珀没有陪着斯塔克一起进去，她得去两条街以外的医院里看看哈皮今天的情况怎么样。

斯塔克在房间门口站定，又整理了一遍手中的花束，确认自己的意识已经悉数回到大脑后，才搭上门把手拧开。

其实他一直都有定期来看佩姬，只是没有来得像史蒂夫那么勤。

而今天，是“那个葬礼”后他第一次来。

他不知道待会儿他该说些什么。

房门被推开，佩姬躺卧在床上，她看见一身深黑西装的斯塔克捧着一束百合走进来，清新的花香瞬间弥漫至整个房间的各个角落。

当年那个躲在霍华德身后怯懦得不敢说话的小孩子，都已经长成蓄着胡子、眉眼深邃的大人了。

“嘿，佩姬阿姨，今天怎么样？”

“噢，托尼，我一直都很好，你知道的。”

斯塔克弯下腰轻轻地拥抱佩姬，两人熟稔地贴面吻后，他将百合整理好插入床头柜上的素瓶中。

佩姬看着斯塔克拉开床边的实木椅子坐下，细细打量了一遍他的眉眼后，笑着说，“比起霍华德，你现在长得更像玛利亚多一点。”

“我可比老头子帅多了，对吧？”

佩姬被逗得大笑，她眼周的皱纹挡不住那些仍旧在她眼睛里闪耀着的明亮。

在她精神好的日子里，她还能时常和别人聊起年轻时参加战争的那些故事。

“莎伦昨天来看过我。”

阳光像一层薄薄纱幔，晃晃悠悠地从天空落下，穿过窗户的玻璃时被带走了部分温度，然后打在斯塔克的黑西装上。

金色勾勒出他身体的轮廓，他双手十指交叉着搁在膝盖上，“所以，呃，你知道了吗？”

“噢，斯塔克家的小子，可别把我看成连电视都不会用的老人；我和史蒂夫那个‘老冰棍’还是有区别的。”

斯塔克听见佩姬的嗔怪忍不住笑道，“‘老冰棍’？你也知道这个词吗？”

佩姬脸上的神情舒展开来，“是那次史蒂夫来看我时，他告诉我霍华德的儿子居然用‘老冰棍’这个称呼叫他。”她回忆着当时史蒂夫脸上带着的无奈的笑容，“哎——不过，你知道那都是很久之前的事了。自你们开始吵架后，他便很少能来这里。”

斯塔克的心脏一抽，他抬眼去看佩姬，但是没有在她脸上看到他预料的任何有关责怪、失望或者愤怒。

佩姬只是慈祥地笑着，她那温和敦厚的目光包裹着斯塔克，让斯塔克的胸腔里渐渐泛起酸涩苦楚。

他其实有好多话想说，想和罗根和克林特说，想和天盾那些新兵蛋子说；

想和史蒂夫说。

可是他说不出口，也觉得自己没资格再说，他只能把那些因为该死的自大而没来得及说出口的话，变成冰块扔进一杯杯酒中，再化成苦水吞下肚去。

而现在面前这位从小看着他长大的女士、她温柔的笑容，让他有一股冲动，有一股想把那些始终缠绕在心尖上的不安惶恐宣泄出来的冲动。

——战争会有牺牲。

这个他知道，他当然知道会有该死的牺牲。

他们是保护世界的超级英雄，斯塔克知道他们所有人都做好了随时为了信仰、为了人民、为了正义献出生命的准备。

这个不需要什么天盾的入职训练或是电视上的法案宣传，每一个超级英雄，哪怕是彼得那个蜘蛛小子，都有这个准备。

可是不应该是这种样子。

不能是这个样子。

鼻子没由来的一酸，斯塔克低下头没再看向佩姬温柔的笑容，他用手挡住自己泛红的眼睛，竭力压抑着身体里涌上来的那股冲动。

“噢、老天——不该、不该是……”

“怎么啦，孩子？”

佩姬坐起身，将斯塔克盖住双眼的手拉下来，握在自己的手中轻轻地揉着，“你怎么啦？”

斯塔克用力眨了眨眼睛，想驱赶走那股氤氲在眼睛里的雾气，摇头道，“不，我没事、我……我只是很抱歉、我——”

“不不……不，孩子，你不必抱歉。”佩姬拉过斯塔克轻缓地在他背上轻抚着，“你知道，托尼，在上周的葬礼上，在现场的或者不在现场的许多人，和我一样的许多人，我们在七十年前就已经失去过他一次了，我知道那是什么感觉。

“失去了一直仰望的方向，黑夜里的星空不再为你指明前路，每一天的每一秒都可能会变成思念的漩涡。”

佩姬那已经有些沙哑的声音穿过斯塔克厚重的外甲，一点点地揭开了斯塔克害怕打开的那个盒子。

托尼•斯塔克是个疯子，所有人都知道。

他总是无时不刻冒出太多危险的想法，狂热执念而不知在何处该停下；

但总是有一个人，能在斯塔克快要魔怔的那个临界点伸手抓住他，将他拉回安全范围内。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯总是能阻止斯塔克的那些疯狂冲动，他就是斯塔克这个充满了无限变数与不确定中的唯一的“不变与定数”。

即使他们后来反目操戈、大打出手，史蒂夫对他的意义仍旧没变。

斯塔克本来打算在阿灵顿公墓，在众人说这些话，可是他做不到。

他甚至没法开口。

那场葬礼是为公众而办的，那座棺材里甚至连美国队长的星盾都没有。

美国队长会继续在阿灵顿受人注视，但史蒂夫•罗杰斯已经安息在北冰洋深处。

看着那座冰棺沉入海洋，他想着，每次当他们发生争执，史蒂夫必须站在对立面是有原因的，他成为了给斯塔克指引方向的舵，而其他人、任何人都无法做到。

而现在，史蒂夫不在了，斯塔克甚至不知道他还能不能像之前那样坚定地走下去。

他不知道自己的方向在何处。

但这并不是斯塔克心里那个他不敢打开去看的“盒子”。

即使会艰难无比，这条荆棘丛生的路他也一定会坚持走到底，即使只有他一个人了，他也一定会完成他的目标，包括史蒂夫的一起。

无论发生什么，这都不会停下他的脚步。

斯塔克整晚躲在酒精里挣扎着逃避不去想的事情，不是这个。

佩姬抚上斯塔克的额头，就像她总是对来看望她的小外孙做的那样，来来回回地安抚着斯塔克绷紧的脖颈。

“但是你并不是那种轻易放弃自己道路的人，不是吗？”佩姬笑着看向斯塔克那双压抑的蓝眼睛，“斯塔克从来不惧怕路上的藤枝蔓刺和牛鬼蛇神，他们认定的道路就一定会走下去，无论发生了什么。”

“是的，是这样。”斯塔克抹了把脸，他心里的那个盒子被揭开得越来越大，里面汹涌而出的东西在他身体内四处冲撞，他不得不咬紧牙关才能使自己的思绪保持清醒。

“我会坚持下去，我会让做出一份让所有人满意的法案，我会重新让复仇者和其他的超级英雄重新正大光明地站到纽约的天空下——我会的，我能坚持下去。”

“那是什么事情让你如此惶恐不安呢，我的孩子？”

休养院的钟声敲响，峥鸣声回荡在宁静而安详的午后阳光中，带着无数的窃窃私语钻进斯塔克的胸腔和脑海中。

惶恐，不安。

那个盒子里的东西，就叫做悔恨和害怕。

他害怕史蒂夫死去？不是。

他害怕史蒂夫恨他？不是。

他害怕的是史蒂夫“恨着他死去”。

他害怕——

“腹部中弹的时候是不是很疼，他弥留之际的时候在想些什么，是否有未完成、没放下的事情——”斯塔克状似平静地说着，但他交叉着的手指却用力地绞着，关节处都发白。

“当他咽下最后一口气的时候，他——他是否恨我？”

斯塔克并不是怕史蒂夫会恨他，哪怕经过这一切之后他们再也不是亲密无间的爱人，甚至连朋友都做不成。

但这些都没关系。

斯塔克会去当一个狠角色，他会去当“冷酷无情的执行官”。

复仇者的分裂、群众对他的唾弃、里德和苏之间破碎的婚姻，这些他都可以强迫自己视而不见，因为他知道自己在做正确的事。

哪怕史蒂夫会因此而永远恨他、疏远他，这都没关系。

都没关系。

总有那么一天，史蒂夫会明白这一切，他会明白斯塔克今天所做的一切种种不义都是为了更好的未来。

总有一天他会发现的。

即使他们二人之间再不会破镜重圆，可只要他知道史蒂夫在这个世上的某个地方就行，只要远远地、隔着山河知道那个人的消息就行。

只是这样而已。

可是那场突如其来的暴乱让一切都戛然而止。

斯塔克亲手把他的爱人送上了行邢台，是他把史蒂夫亲手推到了枪口跟前，推到了死亡张着的血盆大口中。

至于什么假以时日、多年后的理解什么都他妈的见鬼去了。

全部都被吞噬消失在了美国队长腹部的那个弹孔中。

“我甚至——甚至没能在现场，我不在那里。”斯塔克将头深深埋入双手之中，肩膀因为痛苦而颤抖不已，混杂着懊悔、自责、悲恸的声音从指缝中流出，“我不知道他最后有没有说什么，我甚至……噢，见鬼，我甚至没能来得及跟他说——”

I’m sorry.

他很抱歉。

他把事情弄糟了，弄得一团糟。

他的爱人带着对他的恨意与世长辞，这场战争以美国队长投降作为休止，以美国队长的死亡作为终局。

托尼•斯塔克是赢家，而他如果再多来一场这样的“胜利”的话，他可能真的什么也不剩了。

有些“胜利”更像是失败，徒有虚名。

如果要以失去作为衡量的标准，斯塔克可算是“输得”一败涂地。

佩姬看着斯塔克埋着脸的双手在不易察觉地颤抖，她沉默下来，许久没有说话。久到斯塔克以为佩姬阿姨大概又忘记了刚才发生的事，他正想整理一下情绪抬起头的时候，那位跨越战火和世纪的女士用她沙哑但温暖依旧的声音轻轻拉开斯塔克的手指。

“你其实并不真的了解史蒂夫，是吗？”

斯塔克抬头只看见佩姬还是那样笑着看他，她伸出手把斯塔克攥得发白的手拉到自己双手之间，轻轻拍着。

“他不会恨你的。”

“不，佩姬阿姨，你不知道我和他大打出手打得——”

“噢，是的，你们俩大打出手，谁也不肯让步，两个倔性子；但是说真的，如果交换位置，你会恨史蒂夫吗，托尼？”

斯塔克稍稍愣住，房间中弥漫着的百合清香一直萦绕在他的鼻尖，他想着佩姬的问题——

如果他和史蒂夫易位而处，他会恨史蒂夫吗？

他苦笑，这个问题简单得不需要作出回答。

 

托尼•斯塔克和史蒂夫•罗杰斯是爱人关系，这件事并没有许多人知道。

一方面是两人并不想公开，另一方面是后来他们的立场分歧也没办法再维持这段关系。

斯塔克了解美国队长吗？

他应该是了解的，从小在父亲的耳濡目染下，他几乎知道有关于美国队长的所有故事。

再后来，他知道史蒂夫抗拒深海，虽然他并不惧怕；

他也知道史蒂夫有着严重的战后创伤后遗症，即使他从不说，他只会在斯塔克将他拉出深渊的时候，未置一词地抱紧他的爱人。

拿着那份法案，他也了解史蒂夫的选择，正如他知道史蒂夫也会了解他的决定。

但，“你其实并不真的了解史蒂夫，对吗” 。

如果斯塔克真的了解史蒂夫，他会知道美国队长每次在战后总结会议上对他发脾气不是因为所谓的“钢铁侠不听指挥”或者什么“斯塔克又破坏了整个计划”之类的。

让史蒂夫每次感到恼怒的是托尼总是一次次地拿自己的性命安全在战场上去堵，是他的爱人不惜以身犯险也没有想过要把自己的后背交给他。

如果斯塔克真的了解史蒂夫，他会知道当时脱力地倒在台阶上拼命保持清醒的史蒂夫，想的不是什么法案，什么阴谋，什么骚乱。

他那一瞬间就开始混沌的大脑里，想着的只不过是那些再简单不过的、细碎的日常。

那些他晨跑回来带着刚破云而出的阳光，看到歪倒在大厦客厅沙发上的托尼乱糟糟的头发；

那些他无奈又宠溺的、没出声的笑，和托尼在睡梦中不清醒的咂嘴；

那些他和托尼之间时常发生的争吵之后的火热，和一个个平常早晨他醒来时怀中温度带给他的安全和满足感。

只是这些简单得不能再简单的日常。

他的手止不住那些从腹部淌出来的鲜血，也渐渐不能感觉到那些血的温热，莎伦和山姆在他耳边呼喊着他的名字，想把他从滑落黑暗的深渊拉回来。

可是最后一刻史蒂夫已经听不见耳边的任何声音了，他甚至没办法感知到自己的四肢。

要说死亡这件事，他并不害怕。

他的任务也已经完成了——他的投降结束了这场惨烈的内战。

只是留下他的爱人，要留下托尼他一个人去面对那些藏在人群之后的人心险恶；

留下他一个人在这荆棘丛生的道路上负隅顽抗。

那些指责、谩骂、讥笑、讽刺，他都不能再和托尼一起承担。

他那悲悯的爱人啊，大概会为了他的死而把这一切的苦果都往自己身上揽。

托尼总是这样的，史蒂夫知道。

好在，他还留了那封信给他的爱人。

那封信。

 

托尼•斯塔克其实并不了解史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

比如，史蒂夫永远都不会恨他。

 

Fin.


End file.
